Michelle Fairley
|academyawards= |notableroles=*Catelyn Stark in'' Game of Thrones'' |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} '''Michelle Fairley is a Northern Irish actressMichelle Fairley profile at Internet Movie Database who portrayed Mrs Granger, the mother of Hermione Granger, in .Daily Potter: Actress Michelle Fairley confirmed as Mrs Granger on Deathly Hallows movies She portrayed Catelyn Stark in Game of Thrones ''from 2011 to 2013, which also features Ciarán Hinds, Natalia Tena, Julian Glover, David Bradley, Ralph Ineson, Bronson Webb, Edward Tudor-Pole, Ian Whyte and Natalie Dormer. Career She has appeared before in ''Heartbeat twice, once in 2002 and again in 2008. Theatre credits include Othello (Olivier Award nominated) The Wier and others. Television and film #"24: Live Another Day" (2014) .... Margot Al-Harazi -12:00pm - 1:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -1:00pm - 2:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -2:00pm - 3:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -3:00pm - 4:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -4:00pm - 5:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -5:00pm - 6:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -6:00pm - 7:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi -7:00pm - 8:00pm (2014) (TV episode) .... Margot Al-Harazi #Chatroom (2010) (completed) .... Rosie #"Game of Thrones" ....(HBO) Catelyn Stark (1 episode, 2011) - Pilot (2011) TV episode .... Catelyn Stark #Cup Cake (2010) .... Annie McNabb #"Misfits" .... Louise (2 episodes, 2009) - Episode #1.2 (2009) TV episode .... Louise - Episode #1.1 (2009) TV episode .... Louise #"Taggart" .... Joan Revie (1 episode, 2009) - So Long Baby (2009) TV episode .... Joan Revie #Best: His Mother's Son (2009) (TV) .... Ann Best #Suicide Man (2009) .... Woman on Cliff #"Lark Rise to Candleford" .... Mrs Patterson (1 episode, 2009) - Episode #2.10 (2009) TV episode .... Mrs Patterson #A Short Stay in Switzerland (2009) (TV) .... Mrs Savery #Anton Chekhov's The Duel (2009) .... Marya #"The Street" .... Paul's Mum (1 episode, 2007) - Episode #2.6 (2007) TV episode .... Paul's Mum #"Trial & Retribution" .... Mrs Jenkins (1 episode, 2007) - Mirror Image: Part 1 (2007) TV episode .... Mrs Jenkins #"Strictly Confidential" .... Carol Machin (1 episode, 2006) - Episode #1.2 (2006) TV episode .... Carol Machin #"The Golden Hour" .... Julia Harper (1 episode, 2005) - Episode #1.4 (2005) TV episode .... Julia Harper #Ahead of the Class (2005) (TV) .... Sonia Venning #"The Clinic" .... Shirley (1 episode, 2003) - Episode #1.6 (2003) TV episode .... Shirley #"Holby City" .... Heidi Drury (1 episode, 2003) - Keep It in the Family (2003) TV episode .... Heidi Drury #Shearing (2002) .... Yvonne #"Rebus" .... Janice Mee (2 episodes, 2001) - Mortal Causes (2001) TV episode .... Janice Mee - Dead Souls (2001) TV episode .... Janice Mee #The Others (2001) .... Mrs Marlish #"In Deep" .... Eva / ... (2 episodes, 2001) - Blue on Blue: Part 2 (2001) TV episode .... Eva/Phoebe - Blue on Blue: Part 1 (2001) TV episode .... Eva/Phoebe #The Second Death (2000) .... Aisling #McCready and Daughter (2000) (TV) .... Bernadette #Births, Marriages and Deaths (1999) (TV) .... Pat #Vicious Circle (1999) (TV) .... Frances #Hideous Kinky (1998) .... Patricia ... aka "Goodbye Morocco" - Japan (English title) #A Soldier's Daughter Never Cries (1998) .... Miss O'Shaunessy #"The History of Tom Jones, a Foundling" .... Mrs Fitzpatrick (4 episodes, 1997) - Episode #1.5 (1997) TV episode .... Mrs Fitzpatrick - Episode #1.4 (1997) TV episode .... Mrs Fitzpatrick - Episode #1.3 (1997) TV episode .... Mrs Fitzpatrick - Episode #1.2 (1997) TV episode .... Mrs Fitzpatrick #"The Broker's Man" .... Gabby Rodwell (6 episodes, 1997) - Siege: Part 2 (1997) TV episode .... Gabby Rodwell - Siege: Part 1 (1997) TV episode .... Gabby Rodwell - Dangerous Bends, Part 2 (1997) TV episode .... Gabby Rodwell - Dangerous Bends: Part 1 (1997) TV episode .... Gabby Rodwell - Double Dutch: Part Two (1997) TV episode .... Gabby Rodwell (1 more) #"Safe and Sound" .... Eleanor Delaney (6 episodes, 1996) - Spare Parts (1996) TV episode .... Eleanor Delaney - Snookered (1996) TV episode .... Eleanor Delaney - Malpractice (1996) TV episode .... Eleanor Delaney - The Fugitive (1996) TV episode .... Eleanor Delaney - Hope (1996) TV episode .... Eleanor Delaney (1 more) #"A Mug's Game" (1996) TV series .... Kathy Cowan (unknown episodes) #The Precious Blood (1996) (TV) .... Jean McBride #"Inspector Morse" .... Cathy Michaels (1 episode, 1995) - The Way Through the Woods (1995) TV episode .... Cathy Michaels #Life After Life (1995) (TV) .... Roisin Donaghy #"Cardiac Arrest" .... Casualty Sister Karen Teller (1 episode, 1994) - Doctors and Nurses (1994) TV episode .... Casualty Sister Karen Teller #Comics (1993) (TV) .... Nula O'Reilly #"Screen Two" .... Fiona Gibbons / ... (2 episodes, 1992-1993) - The Long Roads (1993) TV episode .... Fiona Gibbons - Flea Bites (1992) TV episode .... Sharon #"Screenplay" .... Jenny (1 episode, 1992) - Force of Duty (1992) TV episode .... Jenny #"Lovejoy" .... Nancy Phelan (1 episode, 1992) - Smoke Your Nose (1992) TV episode .... Nancy Phelan #Children of the North (1991) (TV) .... Kate #"Casualty" .... Kathy Emerick (1 episode, 1991) - Judgement Day (1991) TV episode .... Kathy Emerick #"Theatre Night" (1 episode, 1990) - Pentecost (1990) TV episode #Hidden Agenda (1990) .... Teresa Doyle #"4 Play" .... Maureen (1 episode, 1990) - Valentine Falls (1990) TV episode .... Maureen #"Saracen" .... Maeve (1 episode, 1989) - Starcross (1989) TV episode .... Maeve #Hidden City (1988) .... Cleaner External links * *Michelle Fairley on Wikipedia Notes and references fr:Michelle Fairley pl:Michelle Fairley Category:Irish actors (real-world)